In general, an electronic apparatus includes at least one printed circuit board (PCB), and a circuit pattern, a connection pad and various circuit devices such as a driving chip electrically connected to the connection pad, etc. are mounted on the PCB. In order to inspect whether the various circuit devices are properly mounted or disposed on the PCB, a shape measuring apparatus may be used.
A conventional shape measuring apparatus displays an image of a substrate on a monitor screen in order that an operator performs a serial inspection. In this case, a pad region where a solder is applied, is displayed by using a gerber data.
However, the image of a substrate displays only a portion such as a pad region but not a stencil, a hole, etc. unlikely real image. Therefore, an operator may have a problem of inspecting a desired region, which is induced by a difference between a real image and a displayed image in performing the serial inspection.
For example, catching a real position with a problem on a substrate through a displayed image of a substrate may be hard and require too much time.
Therefore, a method of displaying, through which a real position corresponding to a specific region of a displayed substrate image can be easily caught, is required.
On the other hand, it is very difficult to detect a foreign substance on a substrate, since a substrate image displayed in order to perform a serial inspection is not a real image of substrate.
This substance may include a malfunction of a substrate. Therefore, a method of inspecting a foreign substance on a substrate, through which the substance can be detected, is required.